Say The Word
by fanatic3
Summary: POV, someone waits for Miaka to say the words...


Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own anything except my fic.  
  
A/N: It's just a short one. The effects of reading your manga again, and again, and again, and again… … you get the idea. Anyway, it's a POV. And it's my first try. There might be slight spoilers though not direct.  
  
~~  
  
He sat high above, in flames, waiting. For the day to come. All his mates had left him to wait alone. They all had been freed. One day, it would be his turn. He wishes, as the flames surrounding him continued to burn with vicious vigor.  
  
~~  
  
Where is she? She whom would beckon me and bring me down to earth? She whom would murmur the sacred words which I long to hear? She whom I have been waiting for so many years?  
  
My friends have gone, they have been summoned. Each have completed their task, their work done. When would my time come?  
  
Irony it is, for me to already know my fate and yet anticipate it. I already know, that between the two Guardians, Genbu and Byakko, there is peace. Suzaku and Seiryuu, hostility. United and close the four Guardians are to be, it is another irony. It is, our fate.  
  
Genbu and Byakko left long ago, so long I cannot count. Seiryuu, I know, he left, only just. And soon it would be my turn.  
  
Hope reaches past the ring of fire to cling around me. I am certain my time would come. Time for me to face my closest friend in another dimension, as a deadly enemy.  
  
~~  
  
He stirred fitfully in his thoughts. Slowly, the sounds of distress and trouble starts to rise from the land below, into the realm of the Four Guardians.  
  
In this realm, four glowing globes float. Each between two stone pillars. Each pillar with intricately carved designs. Of four globes, only one occupied, engulfed in flames.  
  
~~  
  
When all four of us were around, we could maneuver ourselves from within our globes. We shared power and could move freely, talking, as close as blood brothers. Now I am alone, I have to stay, floating listlessly, waiting for my time to come.  
  
Genbu and Byakko, their work has long been done. But only would they return when Seiryuu's and mine is finished. Probably the pair is awaiting the time for their return, somewhere, just outside the realm. But they have company and I have naught.  
  
When would the time come? I have asked many times. How would I know, for the first time I realized. I guess I just have to wait, just a little while longer.  
  
~~  
  
Indeed, the time was coming. His presence was to be needed soon. Seiryuu had already taken on his true form and waited only for him. When he had finally subdued Seiryuu, all Four would be allowed to return, to be reunited again in their realm.  
  
Slowly, his maiden awakens, and speaks the words. Red light shines everywhere, rousing the consciousness of Suzaku.  
  
~~  
  
The flames are fading. I feel energy flowing into me. The globe fades as well and I find myself upright, in standing position. My wings return, slowly stretching themselves on my back. I take a good look at myself and realized I was in my human form. I would transform later.  
  
A path of red opens in front of me and by instinct, I walk onto it. There is hardly the need to move. The path sweeps me down to a tunnel, leading to my maiden. Finally I see her.  
  
~~  
  
He descends upon his miko and asks "Are you the maiden who summoned me?". Responding to her nod, he continues, "I am Suzaku, protector of the South. I have the power to grant you three wishes.".  
  
With her agreement, he enters her and merges with her soul. Granting her first two wishes, his work was almost done. Seiryuu was under control and one more wish would send him back to his realm, back to be with his friends.  
  
~~  
  
Long have I waited for this moment. Not for the joy of completing my destiny, but being with my soul mates again. Granting all three wishes would drain me of my powers, leaving just enough for me to return. There, I would recuperate in the warm comfort of my friends.  
  
I hear her last request and pause. How am I going to do it? The wish had left me the freedom of choosing the result. Ah, yes. I would not let my maiden be lonely. I would let her lover cross time and boundary to her world. She set me free and returned me my friends, I would do all I can for her.  
  
~~  
  
With a last summon of strength, the wish was granted and Suzaku was catapulted back to his realm, to find all his three friends already there, welcoming him. They were complete again.  
  
~Owari~  
  
A/N: I finished this in one night! Ok.. nothing out of the ordinary, but after all, I was supposed to be studying for my exam. I just got too bored and pulled out my manga to read, got some inspiration and … … taa daa…. Review! 


End file.
